Lo que debo hacer
by Jeremy Hillary Boob
Summary: He hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. He viajado por cinco regiones. Me he enfrentado sin miedo a pokémon legendarios que podrían haberme matado fácilmente si quisieran. Había luchado miles de veces por recuperar a Pikachu de garras del Team Rocket. ¿Por qué no podía decirle a Misty que la amo?


**Buenos días/tardes/noches y bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic. Es mi primer (y si no vuelvo a hacer apuestas estúpidas último) pokéshipping, y espero que me haya quedado bien y tal. **

**Disclaimer: No poseo pokémon ni los personajes, que son de Nintendo, aunque me encantaría poseerlo. **

* * *

Allí estaba ella.

Sentada en un banco de un céntrico parque de Ciudad Celeste, como todos los días, jugando con su Azurill mientras entrenaba a sus pokémon de tipo agua.

La chica más bonita del mundo.

Y aquí estaba yo.

Sentado tras unos arbustos, como todos los días, observándola en secreto con mi corazón latiendo dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho y las mejillas teñidas de un rojo tan intenso que haría palidecer de envidia al más brillante de los Charizard.

El chico que la amaba con locura desde que éramos niños.

Tragué saliva, como todos los días, intentando eliminar el nudo que la sola visión de mi amada ponía en mi garganta y que nunca fallaba a la hora de aparecer.

Inspiré profundamente, como todos los días, y repasé mentalmente el plan que había repasado miles de veces en el silencio de mi habitación hasta asegurarme de que no había fallo posible en él.

Di un paso hacia ella, como todos los días, con mi pecho repleto de confianza. Hoy estaba seguro. Hoy era el día en que por fin le declararía lo que sentía por ella.

Como todos los días.

Mi zapato pisó la hierba, como todos los días, y las dudas que siempre me asaltaban en este preciso instante volvieron a mi cerebro, haciendo que me detuviera en mi camino, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia donde yo estaba, como todos los días, con la curiosidad reflejada en sus preciosos ojos turquesa.

El miedo cernió su fría tenaza sobre mi corazón, como todos los días, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta corría hacia mi habitación del centro pokémon tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían mientras las lágrimas de vergüenza y ridículo comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas.

Había vuelto a fallar.

Como todos los días.

Arrastrando los pies, caminé hacia la puerta de mi habitación, con mis mejillas empapadas tras haber llorado todas las lágrimas que contenían mis ojos y sintiendo el enorme peso de la culpa y la sensación de fracaso como un enorme peso dentro de mi corazón.

Como todos los días.

La oscuridad me envolvió tan pronto como entré en ella, como todos los días, y me arrojé sobre el colchón, cuyos muelles crujieron audiblemente cuando caí sobre ellos.

Sentí la mano de Pikachu golpeando suavemente mi hombro para intentar consolarme, y esbocé una sonrisa triste antes de empezar a llorar otra vez.

Era un gesto conmovedor, pero insuficiente para evitar mis lágrimas.

Como todos los días.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a manar de mis ojos, como todos los días, mientras agudas punzadas de dolor y vergüenza atravesaban mi corazón. Había viajado por cinco regiones diferentes antes de cumplir los once años. Me había enfrentado sin miedo a legendarios el doble de grandes que yo. Había luchado contra el Team Rocket cientos de veces, siempre que trataban de robarme a Pikachu. Había hecho miles de cosas peligrosas sin detenerme a pensar ni un solo segundo. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella?

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pronunciar una simple frase. ¿Por qué siempre acababa vencido por el miedo y la vergüenza? ¿Por qué tenía que volver todos los días llorando a mares y sintiéndome avergonzado de mí mismo?

¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

¿Por qué siempre permitía que el miedo al rechazo me dominara?

Tragué saliva y me limpié los ojos, pero aquello solo hizo que acudieran a ellos más lágrimas. En realidad, la respuesta era tan simple que ya la conocía; pero aquello era precisamente lo que la hacía más dolorosa aún.

Tenía miedo al rechazo.

Tenía miedo a perderla.

Cada vez que imaginaba mi futuro, ella ocupaba en ellos el papel principal como mi esposa. Como la elegida de mi corazón para fundar una familia y compartir con ella el resto de mis días. Sin ella, mi vida carecía completamente de sentido.

¿Cómo podía arriesgar algo tan importante para mí?

Apretando los dientes con rabia, levanté mi mano derecha y me golpeé con ella con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde?

¿Cómo podía ser patético hasta el punto de sentirme avergonzado de mí mismo?

Si no le confesaba mis sentimientos, Misty nunca entraría en mi vida. No podía enamorarse de mí simplemente así como así. Tenía que conquistarla, y eso pasaba por declararme.

¿Cómo podía permitirme no actuar si tan importante era para mí?

¿Cómo podía arriesgarme a perderla de una manera tan tonta?

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, me puse lentamente en pie, y caminé arrastrando los pies hasta el parque en el que había estado por la mañana. Sobre mí, el cielo era tan negro como el pelaje de un Umbreon, roto solamente por el débil titileo de las estrellas y la curva silueta de la luna. Había pasado varias horas tumbado sobre mi cama y llorando por ella. Pero aquello ya no era nada nuevo para mí.

Pronto, estuve al borde de la gigantesca fuente de Golduck que adornaba el centro del parque. Dejando escapar un suspiro, me incliné sobre las aguas, débilmente iluminadas por la escasa luz de la luna menguante; y ellas me devolvieron mi imagen reflejada, cuyo color y forma la hacía destacar por completo del refulgente líquido.

Inmediatamente, sentí una lágrima corriéndome por la mejilla.

Había soñado muchas veces con este momento.

Pero, en mi sueño, ella siempre estaba a mi lado, con una expresión radiante de amor y felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

Unos segundos después, las ondas concéntricas de una lágrima al caer sobre el agua desbarataron mi reflejo.

Una dolorosa punzada de culpabilidad asaltó mi corazón_,_ y acto seguido sus compuertas se abrieron de par en par, desatando un poderoso torrente de lágrimas sobre mi rostro.

El futuro que había planeado con tanto cuidado estaba a punto de esfumarse como lo había hecho mi reflejo; y lo peor de todo era que era yo mismo el que se lo estaba permitiendo con mi actitud.

Era cierto.

Era el ser humano más cobarde y patético del mundo.

¿Por qué seguía así?

¿Por qué me permitía no actuar?

Si todo seguía igual, ella terminaría por encontrar a otro. ¿Cómo podía permitirme el lujo de no hacer nada al respecto cuando corría el riesgo de perderla para siempre?

Cerré los ojos, intentando en vano evitar que escapasen más lágrimas, y tragué saliva. Tenía que hacer algo, pero, ¿cómo?

¿Cómo podía vencer mi timidez y mis miedos?

Negué con la cabeza, y subí la cabeza hasta que mi reflejo desapareció de mi vista..

Sólo había una manera. Tenía que enfrentarme a mi miedo.

Apreté los dientes con una mezcla de decisión y rabia, y me di la vuelta para volver al centro pokémon. Mientras tanto, los dos torrentes llorosos que manaban de mis ojos iban adelgazando, y pronto terminaron por desaparecer. Llegué a mi habitación con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, y me tumbé con suavidad encima de mi cama para no despertar a Pikachu. Había tomado una decisión.

Iba a declararme.

No me quedaba otra alternativa si de verdad quería que todos los pensamientos que ella protagonizaba en mi mente se hiciesen realidad.

La única manera de que Misty pudiera ser mi novia era que conociera mis sentimientos hacia ella. Y para ello sólo cabía la posibilidad de que hiciera frente a mis miedos y me declarara.

Mañana sería el día en que sabría por fin que la había amado en silencio durante años.

Como todos los días.

Aquella noche, no pude dormir de los nervios. Simplemente me quedé tumbado en mi cama, dando vueltas de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía el cosquilleo de miles de Butterfly revoloteando dentro de mi estómago y repetía en mi mente la escena en la que me declaraba, cambiando cada vez el modo en que lo hacía e intentando adivinar cuál de ellos resultaría ser más romántico y me daría más posibilidades de conquistar su corazón.

Sin embargo, y aunque tuve tiempo para imaginar más de quince posibilidades distintas, nunca llegué a pasar del momento en que, temblando de nervios y mirándola a los ojos, mis labios pronunciaban la frase suprema.

No quería hacerme ilusiones.

Siempre que me las había hecho, había acabado llorando en mi cama, rechazado y con el corazón roto.

Pero esta vez no podía ocurrirme. Porque Misty era el amor de mi vida. Porque cada vez que la veía, sentía algo dentro de mi pecho que ninguna otra había conseguido que sintiera.

Inspiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir mientras pensaba en ella..

Mañana se decidía el resto de mi vida.

No podía fallar.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté cuando los primeros rayos de sol cayeron sobre mi rostro, justo después del amanecer. Algo aturdido por el cansancio, me puse en pie, tambaleándome un poco, y, con Pikachu todavía dormido en la cama, salí de mi habitación para ir a desayunar al comedor, como todos los días. A fin de cuentas, todavía no había desayunado, y no podía declararme con el estómago vacío.

Acababa de cruzar la entrada del comedor cuando un veloz pensamiento atravesó mi cerebro como una flecha, clavándose en su mismo centro para recordarme qué día era hoy_._

Era el día en que iba a declararme.

Inmediatamente, sentí un débil cosquilleo en mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que un pozo frío se abría en la boca de mi estómago. No quería hacerlo. ¿Y si me rechazaba? ¿Y si me rompía el corazón como habían hecho las anteriores?

Apreté los dientes con fuerza y sacudí la cabeza varias veces, hasta que aquel pensamiento desapareció de mi mente. No podía dejarme vencer, y mucho menos tan pronto. No hoy, que me había prometido no fallar.

Una media hora después, caminaba por el parque, a paso lento pero firme y haciendo crujir las hojas secas del otoño cada vez que mis pies pisaban una. No sabía por qué, pero la verdad era que odiaba aquel sonido. Tal vez fuera por que mi cerebro asociara su seco crujido al romperse con las veces en que habían roto mi corazón.

Finalmente, aproximadamente media hora después, llegué al banco en que Misty solía sentarse. Pasé la mirada de un lado a otro, y comprobé que aún no había llegado.

Lentamente, una sonrisa asomó a mis labios. Perfecto. Tal como lo había planeado.

Eché una mirada circular en derredor para comprobar si ya había llegado, o, peor, si me había seguido alguien; pero enseguida comprobé que estaba equivocado. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, y corrí a esconderme entre los arbustos con la boca llena de bayas para ejecutar la siguiente parte de mi plan, que consistía simplemente en esperarla sentada en su banco y declararme en cuanto llegara. No era en absoluto romántico, pero contaba con la importante ventaja de que, al verme ella, entablaríamos conversación, y así podría confesarle por fin mis sentimientos.

En el peor de los casos, al menos podría disfrutar de un rato a solas con ella.

Mirando a un lado y a otro por si acaso ya había llegado, bajé mi cuerpo sobre el banco hasta que mi cuerpo contactó con el metal, y después eché la espalda hacia atrás hasta que encontré una posición suficientemente cómoda.

Rodeado del más absoluto de los silencios y una agradable oscuridad que solamente rompían algunos jirones de luz que se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles, me dediqué a esperarla, cruzando y descruzando las piernas de vez en cuando. La verdad es que aquel lugar era perfecto. Cömodo y ala sombra. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era el sitio perfecto para descansar. Incluso se me cerraban los ojos solos.

Horrorizado, sacudí la cabeza con fuerza al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos todo lo que podía. No. No podía quedarme dormido ahora. Tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Pero el banco era tan cómodo… Y no había dormido nada en toda la noche… Maldita sea… El sueño perdido empezaba a pasarme factura. Tenía que seguir… despierto…

Vale… Sólo cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir…

Poco después, me desperté al sentir una luz cegadora en mi cara, atravesando los párpados. Estirando todos mis músculos, abrí los ojos, extrañado, y descubrí que la luz era en realidad un rayo de sol que caía exactamente sobre mi rostro. Alarmado, me puse de pie de un salto, mirando de un lado a otro. ¿Qué había hecho? Me había quedado dormido. Aterrado, saqué la cabeza del arbusto para ver si Misty ya había llegado, pero el parque estaba tan solitario como antes.

Una oleada de gélido terror recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

¿Cómo podía haberme quedado dormido precisamente hoy?

Espera un momento… ¿No eran aquello voces? Sí, y ruido de pasos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Y si fuera…?

Justo entonces, vi la punta de una oreja morada apareciendo justo por encima de las hojas más altas. Intrigado, la observé con más cuidado, intentando decidir si era o no suya.

Y entonces, la escuché reír.

Aquella dulce y melodiosa risa que resonaba hasta el infinito dentro de mis oídos y llenaba mi pecho de una dulce calidez.

Ahora estaba totalmente convencido. Era ella. ¿Pero, cómo, si ya tenía que ser por la tarde? ¿Se le había olvidado algo en el claro y ahora volvía a por él?

Intrigado, levanté la mirada, y entonces lo comprendí todo.

El sol solamente se había movido un poco de la posición que ocupara antes de que me quedara dormido. Apenas si habría pasado una hora.

Negando con la cabeza, levanté mi mano derecha y me golpeé con fuerza en la cara. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan irresponsable?

Esta vez la suerte había estado de mi lado, pero puede que la próxima vez no lo estuviera.

Dejando escapar un tenue suspiro, tragué saliva para intentar hacer desaparecer el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Las ganas de huir aparecieron, como todos los días; pero esta vez apreté los dientes y negué con la cabeza intentando hacer que desaparecieran.

Hoy no iba a huir como un cobarde. Hoy iba a ir hacia ella y le iba a decir lo que debía haber dicho hacía mucho tiempo.

Con decisión, bajé la mirada al suelo para buscarla; pero en cuanto mis ojos se posaron sobre ella, sentí el dolor de mil puñales clavándose en mi corazón al mismo tiempo que mis ojos, llenos de incredulidad, quedaban sumergidos bajo una fina capa de lágrimas.

No.

No podía ser.

Con el corazón destrozado y llorando a mares, me di la vuelta y me alejé corriendo de allí.

Misty estaba besándose con Gary.

Y lo peor de todo es que era culpa mía por no haberme declarado antes.

Me sentía tan culpable y tan estúpido…

Los muelles de mi cama emitieron un agudo chirrido cuando todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayó sobre ellos. Sobre mi cama, caían las calientes lágrimas de dolor que aquella visión y el enorme dolor por su pérdida que atravesaban mi corazón hacían brotar sin parada posible. A mi lado, Pikachu intentaba sin éxito consolarme, pero sus caricias y sus mensajes de ánimo no eran suficientes como para contener mi pena por haber perdido a Misty.

La había perdido por mi propia culpa.

Me merecía todo lo que me había ocurrido.

Me merecía haber acabado llorando encima de mi cama, sin novia y con el corazón roto.

Como todos los días.

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por leerlo y tal. ¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
